Guerras Glaciares
by MilyShadowX
Summary: cuatro años despues de la batalla contra Rafaello, Lourdes aun guarda una magnifica y extraña joya que despierta el interes de nuevos enemigos que intentan secuestrarla pero Marlon va a su rescate como muestra de su amor, junto a B'T X y a los Guardianes Espirituales salvando de esa forma nuevamente al mundo del congelamiento global de las garras de los Caballeros Aguilas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

El reencuentro inesperado.

En la torre de Tokio, una mujer se encontraba en la gran cafetería del lugar. Ella, estaba sentada en una de las mesas saboreando un exquisito café, de los mejores que preparan allí. Sus ojos negro azulados que sobresalían entre su flequillo castaño peinado hacia atrás trenzado hasta mas de la mitad de su espalda que miraban firmemente el costoso y elegante reloj pulsera en su mano izquierda que marcaban las 15:15hs. Ella vestía unos pantalones de jeans azul oscuros sujetados por un cinto de cuero marrón, una camisa color rosa viejo y unas botas hasta mas abajo de la rodilla del mismo estilo que su cinto. La joven volvió a mirar su reloj y decidió tomar un sorbo de su café que estaba prácticamente frio, ya que hace un largo rato estaba ahí.

En ese momento, la mujer solo suspiró y atino a querer marcharse pero en ese instante un joven de unos dieciocho años de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos rojos, vestido con un pantalón de gimnasia negros, zapatillas deportivas una remera negra que le hacían resaltar los músculos de su cuerpo y un pañuelo rojo que siempre llevaba atado a su cabeza cubriendo su frente se le acercó deteniéndose justo detrás de ella. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, la señorita sonríe levemente sin voltearse a mirar.

- creí por un instante que no llegarías, Marlon.

-pues te equivocas, Lourdes. Aquí estoy.

- llegas tarde.- dijo la mujer en un tono serio.

- lo se. -respondió Marlon al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente de ella.

- desde la ultima batalla contra Rafaello no he vuelto a verte. Sigues igual de siempre, Marlon.- sonrió Lourdes por lo bajo.

- tu tambien sigues igual. Dime, de que es lo que querías hablar conmigo. Me quede muy preocupado con el llamado que me hiciste hace una semana atrás. - pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños con cierta preocupación.

- debo decirte que tengo una sorpresa, es algo muy importante para ti. - respondió la joven con cierta firmeza en su voz.

- Una sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresas son - Obtenidos a pedir Marlon a la curiosidad.

- es algo que desde hace cuatro años que vengo preparando para ti, luego de la ultima batalla contra B'T Rafaello. - respondió la antigua guardiana espiritual del oeste a las dudas del joven. - vamos.

- adonde?

- al edificio de Betas Corp, allí esta lo que tengo para ti.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

- al edificio de tu empresa? Acaso has construido alguna computadora para mi?- se burlo el joven mientras se levantaba para seguirla.

- es algo mucho mejor que eso. Si lo quieres, sígueme.- respondió la mujer deteniéndose por un instante.

- esta bien, iré contigo. Quiero saber que es esa tan misteriosa sorpresa.- dijo el joven siguiéndola por detrás.

Ambos muchachos se marcharon del lugar. Se subieron al auto de Lourdes, recorriendo las calles de Tokio hasta llegar al gran edificio de Betas Corp., la empresa nacional en tecnologías de ultima generación que la guardiana espiritual había fundado luego de la ultima batalla contra b't Rafaello hace cuatro años atrás gracias a sus conocimientos que había aprendido en El Imperio de las Maquinas. Una vez dentro del edificio, suben por los ascensores hasta llegar al piso en donde se encontraba el despacho de la mujer. Ambos entran a la elegante y espaciosa oficina. La gerente se dirige hacia un cuadro que tenia la fotografía de la roca que representaban a los cuatro guardianes espirituales, esta apoya la mano en el vidrio del mismo y una pared se levanta mostrado asi una compuerta metálica de seguridad como tenía las fortalezas del área que se abriéndose lentamente. Marlon quedo impactado al ver como la compuerta se abría mostrando de esa forma la gran sorpresa de la que Lourdes hablaba.

- no... No puede ser.- dijo Marlon asombrado al ver como la puerta se abría cada vez mas.

- lo es, Marlon. Te dije que seria algo importante para ti.- respondió Lourdes

Cuando la compuerta terminó de elevarse, se vio un robot dorado, con forma de pegaso, con ojos azules que se encontraban apagados. Su forma representaba a ls bestia sagrada china que aparecía en el cielo en los momentos de caos. Marlon quedo impactado al ver a su viejo compañero totalmente reconstruido luego de que se haya sacrificado para salvarle la vida al joven de la abominación monstruosa que el imperio había construido como ser supremo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas a ambos al verlo asi. Hasta que en ese momento un hombre ocho años mayor que el joven y la misma que Lourdes, de cabellos castaños muy claros y largos, de ojos verdes vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, una remera del mismo color al cuerpo que se veía debajo de su bata de medico blanca se acercó a las dos personas y se detuvo justo por detrás.

- desde hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Marlon.- dijo el medico con alegre expresión en su rostro.

- Homero, estas bien. Como has estado? - dijo el chico cuando volteó a mirar al recién llegado.

- muy bien, Marlon. Estas listo? - pregunto el medico dirigiendo su mirada al joven.

- Marlon, nos llevo bastante tiempo reconstruirlo porque estaba bastante deteriorado y los circuitos eléctricos se encontraban bastantes dañados. Homero fue quien se encargo de la reconstrucción de la mayoría de los betas junto con tu hermano Mitchel.- le explicó lourdes.

- si, lo se pero Mitchel nunca me dijo que el había ayudado en la reconstrucción de B'T X. - dijo Marlon volteando su mirada hacia el beta.

- aquí esta el corazón de oro. Esta listo para recibir tu sangre, Marlon.- mostrando el corazón de su antiguo compañero.- no quise hacerlo con mi sangre porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti y seas tu quien lo reviva.

- estas listo Marlon?- pregunto Homero mostrando una jeringa en sus manos.

- claro que si.- asintió el joven con su cabeza.

El medico, le hizo una transfusión de sangre para el corazón de B'T X. Extrayéndole aproximadamente un litro. Marlon no dejaba de mirar con asombro al beta mientras recordaba esa ultima batalla que pelearon juntos para salvar al planeta entero. Homero termino la extracción y deposito la sangre en el interior del corazón de oro. Cuando ya estaba listo todo, Lourdes entrega el corazón al joven mientras que al mismo tiempo el pecho del Pegaso metálico se abre para recibir su parte vital. Marlon coloca el corazón y rápidamente el beta cobra vida comenzando a brillar sus ojos y salir del deposito de seguridad en donde estaba guardado. Al ver los primeros movimientos del robot, el rostro de Marlon se ilumino alegremente acercándose a abrazar el cuello del robot.

- Marlon. Viejo amigo, has venido a darme sangre otra vez.- dijo B'T X

- B'T X, amigo. Te he extrañado tanto. Creí que nunca mas volvería a verte y ese es el remordimiento que he llevado hasta ahora.- hablo el joven con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Por ti, porque sentirte bien, amigo. Yo me sacrifico por ti porque te lo mereces en esta ma definitiva y tu merecido vivir porque Hice Quiss guardar mi donante -. Leer explica Pegasus mecánico.

- B'T X. .. - susurro Marlon.

El beta, flexionó su pata izquierda delantera mirando a su donante fijamente. Marlon sonrió alegremente entendiendo lo que su compañero quería decirle con ese gesto, entonces se desató el pañuelo que llevaba en su frente dejando al descubierto la cicatriz con forma de X. El joven le coloco el pañuelo en su pata y se paró al lado de el. En ese instante Lourdes se acerca al joven guerrero entregándole un objeto envuelto con un pañuelo de seda blanco.

- toma, esto es tuyo.- dijo ella.

-que es esto?- pregunto el joven

- la muñequera mortal.- respondió la guerrera.

- pero... Como puede ser posible si en la batalla final se destruyo por completo.- explico marlon impactado.

- es una nueva muñequera. - interrumpió homero- en cada beta que hemos reconstruido había distintos fragmentos de B'T Rafaello, con esas distintas partes pudimos armar una nueva y mejorada muñequera mortal con nuevas técnicas de ataque y defensa. Hace muchas cosas.- explicó el medico.

El joven se coloco su muñequera en su brazo derecho, se monto sobre el beta mirando con una alegre expresión a los dos guardianes espirituales dándole las gracias. Lourdes abrió ventanal de su gran de su despacho para que los dos guerreros puedan salir del edificio.

Marlon y B'T X salieron del edificio volando a gran altura sobre la ciudad... Ellos se veían felices por su reencuentro y cuando ya estaba anocheciendo fueron a una cerro en donde podían apreciar la puesta del sol sobre la ciudad.

- hace mucho que no veía una puesta del sol tan bella.- dijo b't x.

- yo tampoco y mucho menos contigo fiel amigo.- le dijo Marlon quien se encontraba parado a un lado del robot.- creí que aquella puesta del sol que vimos luego de luchar con milano seria la ultima a tu lado después de derrotar a rafaello pero veo que me equivoque. - hablo con voz temblorosa mientras bajaba la mirada.

- yo tambien creí lo mismo, Marlon. Pero he revivido gracias a Homero, Lourdes y principalmente a tu hermano Mitchell es a quien le debo las gracias por dejarme volver a la vida de nuevo.- respondió B'T X en un tono serio.

- yo tambien tengo que agradecerles porque tanto Lourdes como Mitchell me decían que tenían una sorpresa para mi. Pero lo que menos me imagine fue esta sorpresa.- dijo Marlon con felicidad.

- ahora si, Marlon. Por fin viviremos en paz y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos ahora.

Marlon no dijo absolutamente nada pero la alegre expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. Los dos valientes guerreros luego de tanto tiempo, por fin volvieron a reencontrarse. El viento acariciaba el cabello del joven haciéndolo bailar mientras que la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en su rostro y a la vez haciendo resaltar los colores de la coraza metálica del beta. De esa forma, el joven Marlon, le demostró la bienvenida a su amigo y fiel compañero de batallas al legendario B'T X del Oeste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

La Misteriosa Joya Mágica

La noche ya había llegado y Marlon se encontraba recorriendo los lujosos pasillos del gran edificio de Betas Corp, al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Lourdes, decide ingresar a la misma. La joven se encontraba sentada observando una medalla de oro, igual a la placa de roca que representaba a los cuatro guardianes espirituales del Imperio de las Máquinas con la diferencia que en los ojos de cada bestia, tenía una piedra preciosa con mismos colores de cada beta, inclusive en el centro de la misma que solo tenía una joya de diamante blanco. Al ver a Marlon que estaba parado en frente de ella, solo lo observó con su mirada de maestra, esa la que el siempre conoció.

¿Qué haces aquí, Marlon? - Pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia la extraña joya.

- Vengo a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por darme esta gran bella sorpresa que fue en reconstruir a B'T X.- respondió el joven observando a la mujer con cierta atención en sus ojos.

- De nada, Marlon. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, luego de que casi arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a la Tierra de B'T Rafaello.- le dijo la mujer sintiéndose obligada a mirarlo por la firmeza en lo que él lo hacía.

Lourdes se levantó, depositando la joya sobre el escritorio y caminó hacia el cuadro en donde se encontraba el retrato de dicha roca...

- Lourdes... Yo... Vine a decirte que... Yo...- titubeó Marlon mientras la Guardiana lo miró atentamente a los ojos.- Te... Te quiero, Lourdes.

- Marlon...- alcanzó a susurrar observándolo con sorpresa al escuchar a quien una vez fue su discípulo diciéndole tal declaración. Ella cerró los ojos, intentando comprender la situación por un instante y miró con frialdad el cuadro de nuevo.- yo también Marlon. Siempre fuiste como un hermano para mí y siempre aprecié esa valentía y fuerza de voluntad que se refleja en ti.

- No... ¡Lourdes, tu no entiendes!- reprochó el joven con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo no te quiero de esa forma, tu eres especial para mí. Eres la mujer que amo.

- ¡Tú solo eres un niño, no digas tonterías! - grito la Guardiana Espiritual lanzándole una mirada de frialdad al joven.

- Eso no me importa. Tú eres todo para mí, la mujer a quien realmente amo desde que te conocí a pesar de todo lo que has vivido en ese imperio. Cuando me fui de la isla Kamui me jure que tomaría venganza por todo lo que te hicieron vivir y así fue.- dijo Marlon sollozando

La mujer bajo la mirada y solo pudo guardar silencio. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por él, pero sabía perfectamente que era mucho mayor. Había sido su maestra y fue quien le enseñó a proteger a las personas que quería. Cuando fue pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta de que a ese niño que conoció y salvo la vida, ese mismo que lo entreno por cinco largos años y lo convirtió en hombre, de ese chico ella se había enamorado pero decidió ocultarlo porque sabía que iba a ser un amor no correspondido por el hecho que había mucha diferencia de edad y no sabía si iban a sobrevivir a tal batalla final.

En ese instante, Lourdes siente el calor de los brazos del joven que la abrazaban, mientras su mente escapa de sus pensamientos y recuerdos hacia él. Ella se voltea y lo vio tan inocente, como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, le causó mucha ternura y a la vez tanta tristeza porque nunca lo vio de esa forma. Ella lo abraza rodeándole sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras que el joven guerrero, al verla tan cerca, la admiró por un instante, serenando el llanto.

- Ai shiteru - le dijo Marlon para luego besarla cálidamente en los labios.

Ella solo se dejo llevar por ese momento que hace bastante tiempo, o mejor dicho, nunca había vivido ni tampoco experimentó. Los inexpertos labios del joven besaban con cálida pasión la boca de la chica demostrando de esa forma, ese sincero sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón. De repente, Lourdes se aleja del joven con rudeza para voltearse y darle la espalda.

- Marlon, por favor... No sigas- suplicó la Guardiana.

-... Pero... -

- Marlon, entiende.- interrumpió ella- Yo soy mucho mayor que tu y fuí quien te entrené durante cinco largos años para que puedas luchar contra el Imperio de las Máquinas y protejas a tu hermano que es la única persona a quien deseas proteger. Yo no nací para amar ni ser amada, solo nací para luchar y proteger al mundo de todo mal que lo amenace.

- ¡Te equivocas!- gritó Marlon con furia haciendo así que Lourdes se volteé rápidamente. – A pesar que te hayan entrenado como soldado en ese espantoso lugar, estoy seguro que en ese corazón de hielo del que dices que tienes, posee calor, un calor más ardiente que el mismo fuego.

-...oh...- alcanzó a titubear ella.

- Vamos Lourdes, di lo que sientes. Tus besos no me dijeron lo mismo que tú quieres que crea.

- Vete. - dijo firmemente ante las afirmaciones de Marlon.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el chico desconcertado ante la reacción de la joven.

- ¡Vete!- volvió a gritar con voz de sargento.

Marlon obedeció a las órdenes de quien una vez fue su maestra, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo bruscamente.

Recuerda Lourdes que tu eres la persona a quien deseo proteger y aunque estemos lejos, siempre lo haré.- Dijo Marlon con un tono congelante y sin más, se marchó del lugar cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Ella lo observó, se dirigió hasta su lujoso sillón morado y se sentó maldiciendo el momento de coraje que le hizo pasar. Suspiró profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma y sin más, sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un disquete introduciéndolo a su notebook portátil.

...

No puede ser, maldición!- gritó Marlon golpeando fuertemente con su puño una de las paredes del ascensor en el cual estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja del edificio.

Al salir del mismo, él se dirige hacia la entrada principal de las instalaciones. Una vez fuera, varios autos de alta gama de colores negros se estacionaron frente al edificio saliendo varios hombres con trajes negros y uno de smoking blanco quienes entraron a Betas Corp. Marlon los observó pero sin darle importancia, se montó al lomo de B'T X y se marchó por los aires.

- Pareciera que Lourdes tiene visitas- dijo B'T X quien volaba hacia un lugar lejano en donde se podía ver la ciudad.

- Seguramente debe ser algún empresario ricachón que quiera comprar una computadora.- se burló Marlon mientras llegaban al lugar.

- ¿Pero... A esta hora de la noche necesita una computadora? - Preguntó el beta dorado mientras aterrizaba.

- No son siquiera las 21hs... Aun así, ella se encontraba sola en su oficina al igual que una secretaria en el sector de recepción en el edificio.- Dijo Marlon mientras se bajaba de su beta.

- No entiendo porque estas tan molesto- Habló B'T X al notar que su donante se sentaba al borde del barranco en donde se observaba el nocturno panorama de Tokio.

- No es nada, amigo. Solo... Necesito ordenar mis sentimientos que tengo hacia Lourdes. - afirmó el joven mientras cerraba sus ojos.

...

Los misteriosos hombres de negro se dirigían sigilosamente por el piso en donde se encontraba el despacho de la Guardiana Espiritual, acercándose cada vez más con extrema cautela.

Lourdes, por lo tanto leía el contenido de ese disquete, descubriendo así una importante leyenda y el grandísimo poder que contenía la magnífica y extraña joya que su abuelo, Kaos le había entregado antes de que ella desertara del Área.

_**...**__**Comienzo del Flash Back….**_

_Lourdes llega al bosque junto a B'T X, en donde se encontraba un hombre mayor vestido con una vestimenta oscura y desgastada por arduas batallas, tenía un largo cabello grisáceo, producto de los años que llevaba encima y a su lado, se encontraba un beta que tenía una forma de escarabajo que sobre él posaban algunas simpáticas aves que vivían en ese lugar. Lourdes se acerca al señor y se detiene frente a él._

_- Has llegado mi niña, eso quiere decir que estás segura de lo que quieres hacer. - habló el hombre quien se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol a orillas del lago que había en el lugar._

_- Así es, abuelo Kaos.- respondió ella sentándose a un lado de él.- Todo lo que me dijiste sobre el Área era verdad y pude comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Por esa razón estoy decidida a desertar del Imperio de las Maquinas._

_- Lourdes, el Imperio es muy poderoso. Si escapas, no tardarán en buscarte y te ejecutarán. Con que seas la mejor guerrera que existe allí, no podrás vencer al Imperio tu sola.- explicó Kaos._

_- Lo sé, abuelo. - afirmó ella.- Pero ese monstruo que se encuentra en el Área se está volviendo cada vez mas incontrolable y si sigue creciendo, el deseo del Emperador de las Maquinas se hará realidad y dominará al mundo sin que nadie lo detenga.- reprochó _

_- Mi niña, tu puedes vencer a un batallón sin problemas ni ayuda, por eso eres la mejor guerrera que existe en el Imperio. Tú debes encontrar La Luz de la Esperanza. - le habló su abuelo._

_- ¿ La Luz de la Esperanza?- preguntó la Guardiana Espiritual con intriga._

_- Así es, Lourdes. Un hombre nace con un fragmento de sol en su interior una vez cada cien años pero muchos no se dan cuenta de eso y mueren sin descubrir el inmensurable poder interior que poseen.- explicó Kaos a las dudas de su joven nieta que lo miraba con gran asombro.- Lourdes, mi niña. Te entrego esto. - mostrando una medalla de oro con los cuatro guardianes espirituales grabados en ella y como ojos, contenían incrustados extrañas piedras preciosas con los correspondientes colores de los Betas representantes._

_- ¿qué es esto? - preguntó Lourdes desconcertada mientras tomaba la joya._

_- Es la joya de la familia. Le pertenecía a tu abuela, quien se la iba a entregar a tu madre pero en ese momento se desató la guerra en la que ambas fueron asesinadas. La joya cayó en las manos del Imperio por su magnífico poder y fue utilizada en la construcción de cada beta espiritual. Tu abuela era una de las mejores hechiceras que existía y este era su gran talismán de protección. - explicó el viejo caballero._

_- Entonces, este es el motivo por el cual te desapareciste repentinamente sin que nadie sepa mas nada de ti en el área.- dedujo Lourdes._

_- Así es, mi niña. Con la ayuda de este amuleto podrás salvarte y una vez que lo hayas hecho encuentra La Luz de la Esperanza y salva al mundo de las garras del Emperador.- afirmó Kaos mientras abrazaba a su nieta._

_Al soltarse de su abuelo, ella miro por un instante la joya y se subió al lomo de B'T X. Antes de irse, volteó a mirar a su abuelo fijamente._

_- Encontraré la Luz de la Esperanza en nombre de mi abuela y mi madre.- siendo así las últimas palabras que le dijo a su abuelo, antes de despedirse de él y volver al Imperio para revelarse ante ellos._

…_... __**Fin Del Flash Back...**_

Ella escucho unos extraños ruidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta de su despacho, haciendo que se levantara con cautela, colocándose la joya al cuello y al intentar tomar su bastón triple, los misteriosos hombres ingresan completamente armados queriendo acorralarla. Ella peleó a puño limpio contra cada uno que se le acercaba, patadas contra uno, golpes de puño contra otro, hasta que uno de ellos logró sorprenderla desde atrás, golpeándole la cabeza pudiendo desmallarla. El hombre que estaba vestido de blanco con un gesto de su mano apuntó al ventanal haciendo que esa pared explote completamente.

...

Marlon que se encontraba meditando, abrió los ojos por el sonido y la luz que efectuó la explosión en uno de los edificios de la ciudad. B'T X se acercó rápidamente al joven viendo la ligera reacción de su donante.

- ¡Marlon, mira eso!- gritó el beta.

- Es el edificio de Betas Corp...- susurró aterrado- ¡Lourdeeeees!- gritó.

- ¡Vámonos, Marlon. Rápido!- ordenó B'T X.

- ¡Si!- afirmó el chico, subiendo desesperado al lomo del beta dorado.

Ambos fueron lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar de la explosión. Cuando se acercaban cada vez más, vieron al tipo de smoking blanco, cabellos rubios cortos y ojos celestes, que tenía en sus brazos a Lourdes completamente inconsciente. Rápidamente se acerca una extraña nave con forma de águila cibernético que, en su cabeza se abrió una compuerta y es por donde ingresaron todos los hombres de negro, incluyendo el misterioso tipo de blanco, llevándosela a ella.

El extraño hombre tomó la joya de la Guadiana y la apuntó hacia el cielo. De la medalla salió un increíble y luminoso rayo azul eléctrico e inmediatamente comenzó a cubrirse el cielo de nubes negras y un viento congelante comenzó a soplar sobre el lugar haciendo que Marlon y B'T X disminuyeran la velocidad de su vuelo. El joven atacó con su Neo Muñequera Mortal pero la nave no detuvo su marcha y era tal la velocidad que llevaba, que iban alejándose de los dos guerreros. De repente, una luz eléctrica los alcanzó haciendo que cayeran a orillas del mar de Japón, en donde la nieve comenzó a caer mezclándose de esa forma con el potente y frio viento que soplaba cada vez más. Marlon alzó la mirada y solo alcanzo a ver una figura de una mujer con rasgos de armadura con forma de águila y alas totalmente negras, mientras que su rostro no podía divisarse con exactitud por el extraño casco que ella llevaba y por lo débil que lo dejó ese ataque, la observó lo mas que pudo y perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente. La misteriosa figura extendió sus alas y se fue volando dejando abandonado a Marlon y a B'T X a su suerte en la tormenta de nieve que comenzó a soplar más fuerte en ese momento.

_**Notas**_

_Los personajes de la serie B'T X son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia. Los demás personajes son de creación propia. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fic, así que no me maten por esto. Gracias a todos los que lo lean y pronto estaré publicando el tercer capítulo. De esta forma me despido. Gracias Totales._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**La Cruz Del Sur, La Llegada De Los Caballeros Del Hielo**

La nave con forma de cisne, se dirigía hacia el sur a una gran velocidad, ni siquiera el transporte mas avanzado podría alcanzarlo. Cuando llegaron a la Antártida, se pudo avistar un enorme palacio escondido entre la nieve y los glaciares. La nave aterrizo rápidamente mientras que varios guardias con abrigados atuendos y grandes armaduras llegaron a recibir a quienes la abordaban, custodiando principalmente al hombre de blanco, como la nieve que se encontraba a su alrededor. Uno de sus guardias que venia en la nave se le acercó para hablarlo.

- Señor Adler. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con la muchacha?- preguntó el guardia.

- Atiéndanla. Necesito hablar seriamente con ella, para eso la traje hasta aquí.- ordenó Adler.

- Entendido.- afirmó el soldado volviendo a ingresar a la nave.

El joven Adler ingresó al gran castillo que se encontraba escondido en medio de la nieve. Por fuera tenia apariencia común y corriente mientras que por dentro era como la replica del Imperio de las Máquinas. Había muchas herramientas y computadoras de alta tecnología ahí, pero solo funcionaban con magia. Adler ingresó a una habitación en la que tenía paredes de hielo, aparentaba ser un lugar frio, pero era cálido. Subió unas escaleras que al final, se encontraban dos tronos de cristal. Él se colocó la joya de la Guadiana Espiritual al cuello y apuntando hacia una fuente de agua cristalina que tenía frente a los dos delicados asientos. Un rayo de luz azul eléctrico salió de la medalla y provocando que el agua forme un remolino gigante en direccion hacia donde comenzaban las escaleras. De la nada, aparecieron cuatro personas vestidos con armaduras de plata y capas abrigadas siendo así dos mujeres y dos hombres. Ellos vieron a Adler que se encontraba sentado en su trono de cristal e inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia, agachándose con la mirada en el piso.

- Los he convocado Caballeros Del Hielo porque a partir de hoy el Reino del Águila Austral se extenderá por todo el mundo y ya no vamos a tener que estar ocultándonos de todos porque somos hechiceros. Nuestro mundo por fin será una realidad y toda persona que se rehúse al reino de los Austral, será congelado hasta su muerte. Ustedes son los representantes de las estrellas de La Cruz del Sur y su deber es proteger los puntos cardinales del Reino. He encontrado a la Princesa de la Magia que es quien tenía en su poder a la magnífica joya de la legendaria hechicera y ella nos ayudará en la nueva Era de Hielo llevando a cabo el conjuro de la Perla Polar. No quiero que ningún intruso eche a arruinar nuestros planes, ustedes vigilaran toda el área cercana al castillo y utilizarán a sus mejores guerreros mágicos si es necesario. Confío en ustedes.- les ordenó Adler.

-Si, su majestad. Sus deseos son ordenes, Lord Adler. - afirmaron los cuatro guerreros sin levantar sus miradas desapareciendo así mágicamente.

- Ahora sí, la nueva era de hechiceros y magos se extenderán por toda la Tierra y cuando eso suceda, el reino del Águila Austral será invencible.- pensó en voz alta tomando la medalla de oro fuertemente con su mano izquierda.- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

...

Marlon finalmente abre sus ojos, luego de haberse desmayado con el rayo eléctrico que ni siquiera sabe de donde llegó. Al reincorporarse en la camilla mecánica, reconoció el lugar rápidamente, viendo a Homero quien lo observaba.

- Por fin despiertas, Marlon.- le dijo el Guardián Espiritual del Norte.

- Qué... ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste, Homero? - preguntó Marlon al ver que se encontraba dentro de B'T Luna del Norte.

- B'T X se comunicó con Luna del Norte porque parte de su sensor de movimiento se dañó y además, tú estabas inconsciente. X nos dió la ubicación en donde se encontraba y rápidamente fuimos a su rescate.- explicó Homero.

- ¿Pero B'T X se encuentra bien?- interrogó el joven, exaltándose.

- No te preocupes, él ya esta bien. Recién acabo de examinarlo completamente y solo sufrió eso. Le modifiqué parte del sistema de seguridad y de los circuitos porque tengo que mostrarte algo que te va a impactar. - le habló el médico mientras se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose a la pantalla principal de su B'T. - Ésto es lo que quiero que veas.

Marlon que estaba parado al lado de Homero, miró la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver las imágenes que el Guardián Espiritual le mostraba.

- No puede ser...- musitó Marlon.

- Lo es. - afirmó el Guerrero.- Distintas partes del mundo comenzaron a congelarse repentinamente sin explicación alguna. Seguramente alguien debe estar provocando semejante cosa, y solo debemos averiguar quien es y detenerlo antes de que sea tarde. - terminó por decir.

- Yo solo recuerdo que Lourdes fué secuestrada por un tipo trajeado que se subió a una especie de beta, y utilizo una medalla apuntándola al cielo provocando que se nuble repentinamente. Al ver que se llevaba a Lourdes quise perseguirlo, pero era muy rápido. Cuando estábamos a una gran distancia un rayo que surgió de la nada nos alcanzo y caímos a orillas del mar de Japón que estaba prácticamente congelado. Hice un esfuerzo por recuperarme pero solo alcancé a ver una figura de mujer angelada con una armadura semejante a un águila. No pude ver su rostro y luego perdí el conocimiento. - contó el chico apenado.

- ¿Una figura angelada, dices?- preguntó Homero asombrado.- quizás pudo haber sido ella quien te atacó.- opinó -Según el radar de B'T X, la nave que nombraste se dirigió hacia el sur hasta el momento que ustedes fueron derribados. Quizás esa mujer puede estar rondando los alrededores. Falcon se está encargando de merodear el lugar de Betas Corp para ver si encuentra alguna pista. - terminó por explicar.

La pantalla mostraba como en distintas partes del mundo como por ejemplo La Torre Eiffel en París, La Estatua de la Libertad en New York, Las Pirámides en Egipto, El Obelisco de Buenos Aires, El Mar de Caribe eran azotadas por fuertes nevadas, extrañas e inusuales en cada región. Marlon miró con absoluto asombro cada imagen que se mostraba en la pantalla principal y solo pudo cerrar su puño con fuerza intentando calmar el coraje producido a partir del secuestro de Lourdes.

En ese momento Falcon, un hombre rubio de la misma edad que Homero, vestido con su sobretodo violeta, camisa lila y pantalones negros y B'T Tierra del Sur, que representa un fénix rojo, se acercan al gran beta que se encontraba volando sobre el Mar de Japón llevando consigo un beta con forma de Pegaso negro con detalles doradps..

- Traigo a alguien que podría ayudarnos a localizar a Lourdes.- dijo Falcon sonriendo.

- ¡Mira, trae a Shadow X! - sonrió Marlon alegremente mientras B'T X se acercaba a ellos.

- Falcon, ingresa con Shadow y Tierra del Sur.- le habló el doctor a ellos.- Luna del Norte abre la compuerta.- ordenó a su beta.

- Si, señor Homero. - afirmó el Luna del Norte siguiendo las órdenes de su amo.

Todos se encontraban dentro del laboratorio interno, y luego de analizar al beta de Lourdes sincronizaron distintas imágenes y videos de lo ocurrido en ese momento del secuestro.

- El ataque con lo que destruyo el ventanal fue magia.- dijo Falcón sorprendido.

- Así es, pero esa joya es extraña. ¿Acaso ella desconocía el poder que poseía? - se preguntó Marlon.

- No lo se, pero estoy seguro que el enemigo fue en busca de eso y sabía perfectamente que estaba en manos de Lourdes.- dedujo Homero.

- ¿Pero si sólo buscaba la joya, porqué se llevó también a Lourdes?- preguntó el Guardián del Sur.

- Falcón tiene razón, tranquilamente pudo haberla matado pero se la llevó y lo peor de todo es que aún no sabemos a donde. Todo fue culpa mía. No tuve que haberme ido de la empresa y dejarla sola. - rezongó La Luz de la Esperanza mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillosos derramando una lágrima.

- Tranquilízate. Estoy seguro que la encontraremos y la salvaremos.- lo tranquilizó Falcón mientras le apoya una mano en el hombro.- Homero, ¿sabes algo de Ron y Aramis?- preguntó.

- No se preocupen, ya están al tanto de la situación y están en camino. Estoy seguro que Aramis nos dirá si realmente ese robot es un beta que pertenecía al Imperio o no. - contestó en voz baja el Guardián del Norte.

- Detecto señales del enemigo muy cerca de nosotros. - interrumpió Luna del Norte.

- Señaliza la ubicación de donde se encuentra.- ordenó su donante.

- Justo en frente de nosotros.- respondió el beta mostrando la imagen de una mujer con alas negras, armadura del mismo color y casco con forma de águila que no dejaba visualizar su rostro.

- ¡Esa es la mujer que vi!- gritó Marlon exaltado.- ¡Vámonos B'T X, ella nos tiene que decir que fue lo que hicieron con Lourdes.!- subiéndose rápidamente al lomo del Pegaso dorado.

- Ten cuidado, Marlon.- lo miró Homero con preocupación.

- Descuida, se lo que hacer.- respondió con tranquilidad.

- Luna del Norte abre la compuerta y deja que Marlon junto a B'T X vayan en contra de ese pájaro.

El beta abrió la compuerta y ambos guerreros salieron para enfrentarse contra la extraña mujer alada. Ellos se ubicaron frente a ella pero a una breve distancia por precaución a que ataque repentinamente.

- ¡¿Quien eres tú y dime que han hecho con Lourdes?!- gritó Marlon.

- ¿Lourdes? ¿Quien es esa?- respondió ella irónicamente.- Ahh, te refieres a la princesa de la magia, quien tenía la joya de la legendaria hechicera. Ella en este momento esta reunida con el Emperador del Reino de Águila Austral. Seguramente esta ayudando a llevar a cabo el conjuro de la Perla Polar. De esa forma, este reino de magos y hechiceros se extienda por todo el planeta creando un nuevo mundo a partir de la fuerza de voluntad de lo hechizos y conjuros.- terminó explicando.

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? Lourdes no tendría ni la mínima intención de querer ayudar en una cosa como esa. - contradijo el chico.- ¿Y que tipo de magos son? No creo que sean esos de los que hablan con los muertos, o acaso son los que hacen trucos con las cartas y que sacan un conejo de una galera. - se burló.

- ¡¿Como te atreves de subestimar al reino de Águila Austral?!.- respondió la mujer con cierto enojo en su rostro- ¡Ya tendrás tú merecido pero no ahora.! El ejército de los Cuatro Guerreros del Hielo, representantes de la estrellas de la Cruz del Sur los ataquen, no sobrevivirán. Ríndanse ahora porque de lo contrario sus esfuerzos serán en vano. ¡Ha ha ha ha ha! - dijo con gran maldad reflejada en su voz desapareciendo repentinamente.

- Reino del Águila Austral... Entonces allí debe estar Lourdes.- pensó Marlon en voz alta.

- Así es, Marlon. Debemos averiguar lo mas pronto posible en donde se encuentra su fortaleza y rescatarla.- afirmó B'T X.

- No será una tarea fácil, pero tenemos que detener esta catástrofe antes de que una nueva Era de Hielo congele el planeta. - opinó Falcon que se encontraba junto a Homero dentro de Luna del Norte.

- Falcon tiene razón, pero primero hay analizar toda la información que tengamos, deducir en donde se encuentra ese lugar y esperar que Ron y Aramis lleguen a ayudarnos. - acotó el Guardián del Norte.

* ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- pensó Marlon silencioso mientras agachaba su mirada - Ron, Aramis por favor vengan pronto. Debemos llegar al Reino del Águila Austral, detener esta catástrofe y rescatar a Lourdes. - se dijo en silencio levantando el rostro con la mirada hacia un lado - Lourdes, no te preocupes. Yo iré a salvarte y te demostraré el sincero amor que tengo por ti.- habló su voz interior con la mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo- Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para proteger a las personas que quiero y proteger a la persona que amo. Resiste Lourdes!

_**Notas**_

_Los personajes de la serie B'T X son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia. Los demás personajes son de creación propia. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fic, así que no me maten por esto. Gracias a todos los que lo lean y pronto estaré publicando el cuarto capítulo. De esta forma me despido. Gracias Totales_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo**__** IV**_

_**La **__**Anhelada**__** Ayuda.**_

En una de las salas de cristal del reino, equipada con aparatos de alta tecnología, un grupo de personas rodeaban una de las camillas cristalinas de la habitación. Lourdes abre los ojos repentinamente y ve a aquellos desconocidos e intenta levantarse rapidamente para ponerse en guardia. Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellos, mientras que los ocho que estaban ahi, le abrían paso a la misteriosa figura. Al pararse en frente de Lourdes, le extendió la mano demostrando amabilidad.

- Ha despertado, señorita. Disculpe por haber hecho que la traten con rudeza. Soy el Rey Adler y quisiera que se sienta bienvenida en El Reino del Águila Austral - se presentó el muchacho amablemente.

- ¿El Reino del Águila Austral? - preguntó Lourdes, desconcertada, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que su vestimenta no era la misma que tenía puesta cuando estaba en el edificio.

- Por favor, señorita quisiera mostrarle el lugar personalmente. Sígame por favor. - sugirió Adler dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la habitación, mientras ella decidió seguirlo por detrás.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, recorriendo cada lugar del reino. Lourdes caminaba detrás del joven quien tenía un abrigado y extraño atuendo de color blanco con detalles dorados. Todos los que lo veían pasar, agachaban su cabeza y hacían una reverencia como una muestra de respeto a su rey. Al llegar al final de uno de aquellos pasillos internos, había una gigantesca pared en la cuál Adler detuvo su marcha.

- Este lugar se encuentra rodeado entre glaciares y nieve, aquí cualquier humano común y corriente moriría congelado al intentar llegar hasta aquí.

- Pero... Entonces... Como toda la gente aquí... - musitó Lourdes sin entender.

Adler alzó ambas manos mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, una pequeña bola de luz se formó entre ellas lanzándola hacia esa pared. Esa bola se desintegró volviéndose un polvo brillante haciendo que el muro desapareciera mágicamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó ella asombrada. - ¡¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?! - susurró.

El Rey avanzó lentamente atravesando esa salida. Del otro lado, un gran jardín con hermosas flores decoraban los pies de una gran estatua con forma de Águila que en su frente tenia cuatro puntos.

- Este Reino es uno de los mas pequeños en la faz de la Tierra pero nadie sabe absolutamente nada sobre nuestra existencia.- Explicó el Rey.- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía estábamos esparcidos en todo el mundo, la gente nos temía, nos temia demasiado porque poseíamos distintos poderes que nos hacían diferentes a los demás. Las personas al descubrir aquellos defectos, las secuestraban y los quemaban vivos frente de todos.

- Entiendo tu dolor. - dijo Lourdes, dolida por la historia que estaba escuchando.

- Por ese motivo, fue que... - alcanzó a decir Adler.

- ¡Lord Adler!- interrumpió un soldado, que ingresó corriendo al lugar en donde ambos se encontraban - ¡Lord Adler!

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, soldado? ¿A qué se debe esta interrupción? - gritó Adler, cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas firme y frívolo.

- Lord Adler, unos extraños sobrepasaron el límite del Trópico de Cáncer dirigiendo su camino hacia el sur, vienen sobrevolando por el Océano Pacífico. - informó el Guardia.

- No te preocupes, una vez que pasen el Paralelo del Ecuador, seguramente serán destruidos. Lleva a esta joven a sus aposentos, no quiero que se pierda dentro del castillo, mientras tanto meditaré un poco en la Sala Real.- Ordenó el Rey.

- ¡Si, señor! - afirmó el soldado.- Vámonos señorita.

Lord Adler se marchó del lugar, mientras que Lourdes quedó en aquel jardín en silencio junto al soldado observando aquella extraña imagen, principalmente a esos cuatro puntos de la frente del Águila descifrando que es lo que significaba o tratando de saber en donde ella se encontraba.

...

Falcon, Marlon junto a sus respectivos betas se encontraban dentro de Luna del Norte, viajando en dirección sur. De pronto, un ataque los alcanzó haciendo sacudir a la gigantesca tortuga mecánica.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo? - se preguntó Falcon, que estaba tambaleándose producto del temblor

- No lo se, pero ese ataque fue muy fuerte.- respondió Marlon levantándose del piso.

- ¡Luna del Norte, localiza en donde se encuentra el enemigo! - Ordenó el medico a su beta.

- Señor Homero, el enemigo esta justo en frente de nosotros.- respondió el gigantezco robot, mostrando en la pantalla principal a un hombre de cabellos colorados, vestido con una gran armadura de plata, pequeños detalles en oro y una gran capa roja. Él se encontraba levitando en frente de ellos.

- ¿Él es quién nos atacó? - musitó Marlon - ¡Vamos B'T X! ¡Él tiene que decirnos que hicieron con Lourdes!

- ¡Si, Marlon! - respondió el Pegaso dorado.

- Yo iré contigo. - Habló Falcon, quien ya se encontraba listo para partir junto a Tierra del Sur.- No dejaré que vayas tu solo, yo tambien deseo luchar.

- Yo no pelearé porque no me gusta hacerlo. - negó Homero.- Me quedaré esperando los refuerzos de Aramis y Ron que seguramente deben estar por llegar. Les deseo suerte muchachos.

- Gracias Homero. - agradeció el joven quien ya estaba con su equipo de combate puesto y sobre B'T X. - ¡Vámonos Falcon!

- ¡Si! - asintió El Guardián del Sur.

Ambos guerreros abandonaron la fortaleza acercándose al extraño tipo que se había aparecido frente a ellos. Al detenerse, notaron una mueca de risa en el rostro del desconocido.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- Preguntó el caballero.- Esta no es una ruta de aviones y mucho menos en esta tormenta de nieve. ¿A caso me van a decir que andaban paseando por aquí?

- ¿Qué pasaría si diría que solo andábamos paseando? - Se burló Marlon.

- ¡Nadie puede pasar por aquí por ningún motivo! Yo soy quien protejo esta zona y no permitiré que ningún intruso avance mas allá.- advirtió el caballero, lanzando una bola de hielo cristalino hacia los dos guerreros, mientras éstos pudieron esquivarlos.

- ¡Quién eres y porqué te entrometes en nuestro camino! - exclamó Falcon, enfurecido.

- Yo soy Joe, uno de los cuatro Caballeros de Hielo. ¡Y este será el fin de ambos! TORRENTE GÉLIDO!

De sus brazos salieron dos tornados que lanzaban puntas de hielo tan filosas como una navaja hacia Los dos guerreros. Ellos, sin poder esquivarlos, resultaron con varias heridas cortantes en sus cuerpos y en sus betas.

- ¡No podrás vencerme! - gritó Marlon en retaguardia.- ¡MUÑEQUERA MORTAL!

De su guantelete, una gran bola de luz se desprendió atacando directamente al enemigo, pero al explotar en frente del caballero, pudo notarse que ese ataque no le provocó ningún rasguño. Ambos guerreros quedaron totalmente atónitos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Esto es imposible...! - Musitó Falcon impresionado.

- ¿Creyeron que podrían derrotarme con ese ataque que ni siquiera me despeinó? ¡Ha ha ha ha! - Rió Joe con maldad. - No perderé el tiempo con ustedes. ¡Ataquen Hechiceros de la Muerte!

Dos chicas aparecieron frente a ellos atacando con espadas que despedían increíbles flamas. Una de ellas atacó a Falcon quien con su arma pudo detener su ataque. La otra atacó a Marlon y éste pudo detenerla lanzando los cables de acero que rodearon la mano su contrincante.

- ¡Dejaré que ellas se encarguen de ustedes, no me ensuciaré las manos con su mugrienta sangre! - Dijo el caballero desapareciendo del lugar en donde estaban.

Marlon y B'T X reciben una descarga eléctrica de la espada de la chica y estaban siendo electrocutados. Mientras que Tierra del Sur huía tratando de esquivar todos los ataques de la otra que lo seguía en su vuelo.

- Señor Falcon, Marlon y B'T X están siendo atacados por la otra enemiga. - Informó el fénix mecánico

- Lo se, pero no podemos escapar de esta mujer. No tendremos otra escapatoria que atacar. - respondió el donante, decididamente.

- ¡Señor, la velocidad que lleva es dos veces menor al nuestro pero aún asi es capaz de alcanzarnos al mínimo error! - advirtió el beta.

- No importa. ¡Tierra del Sur contraataquemos! - Ordenó el Guardián.

- ¡Si señor! - obedeciendo las órdenes y dirigiéndose hacia la mujer. - ¡CANTO MORTAL!

- ¡RAYO FÚNEBRE! – atacó Falcon.

La mujer comenzó a electrocutarse con el ataque y desapareció. Los Guardianes del Sur se sorprendieron al no verla hasta que ella los ataca por detrás con su flameante espada. Tierra del Sur intenta recuperar el equilibrio de su vuelo volviendo a lanzar su Canto Mortal mientras que su donante comienza a tocar su violín tocando la Melodía de los Ángeles.

Una infinita cantidad de Angeles comenzaron a volar alrededor de la mujer, mientras que ella con su mano y su espada intentaba atacar a los seres celestiales pero era imposible porque ganaban por cantidad. De repente, su aspecto se transformaron en esqueletos voladores que comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

- ¡CANTO MORTAL! - Atacó nuevamente en fénix haciendo que la espada se quebrara en mil pedazos.

- ¡AAAAAAA! - Falcon tomo la delantera apuntando su arma hacia la joven electrocutándola hasta que su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y se esparció con el frío viento.

- ¡Hemos vencido! - Habló B'T Tierra.

- Pero... ¿Dónde está B'T X? - preguntó el Guardián al notar su ausencia a la vez que el viento se hacía mas fuerte.

- ¡No puedo localizarlo. Ha salido del alcance de mis radares! - respondió el beta, desesperado.

…

No obstante, Marlon había logrado zafarse del ataque pero esto había producido que B'T X y él cayeran a la superficie totalmente congelada. El Pegaso mecánico intentaba ponerse de pie, mientras que su donante estaba inconsciente. El beta se ubica en forma de defensa protegiendo al chico al notar que la mujer caminaba lentamente hacia ellos apuntándolos con su flameante espada.

La frente de X se levanta dando lugar al proyector intentando observar el poder de su enemiga.

- No puede ser, todo el poder que contiene su espada proviene totalmente de ella. Es como si estuviera utilizando magia o algo por el estilo. - Se dijo X, sin entender

El robot avanzó rápidamente hacia la guerrera atacándola con sus filosas alas pero ésta la esquivó. Volvió a atacarla de la misma forma pero la chica seguía moviéndose. El joven despierta y ve la lucha entre ellos, fue que de repente, del arma de la guerrera se despidieron varios papeles que se pegaron en distintas partes del cuerpo de X, resultando ser talismanes magicos que lo inmovilizaron.

-¡ X!- Gritó Marlon, eufórico. - ¡Me las pagarás, maldita! ¡MUÑEQUERA MORTAL! ¡AAAAA!

La chica desvió los cables con un movimiento de su espada, contraatacando ligeramente hacia Marlon que usó de escudo su guantelete. La lucha comenzó de mujer a hombre frente a frente, atacando y defendiendo la uno contra el otro y viceversa. El joven atacó con su puño hiriéndola en una mejilla, y la reacción de esta fue atacar con su espada haciendo que despidiera una ráfaga de viento con ataques cortantes que alcanzó a Marlon a las manos, pies y cuello arrojándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder rudamente.

Cuando él se da cuenta, resulto ser que unas esposas lo atraparon clavándose en una montaña congelada que estaba detrás, quedando inmóvil.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿ Qué es esto?! - gritó el chico, desesperado.

- ¡Marlon! - pudo gritar X, sin poder moverse.

- ¡No puede ser! No puedo romperlas, están clavadas en el hielo y no tampoco puedo zafarme. ¡Estoy atrapado! - comprobó el guerrero haciendo fuerzas inútilmente.

La chica se acercó y le lanzó un talismán en el pecho, que enseguida comenzó a brillar provocando un insoportable ardor en el cuerpo de Marlon produciendo un fuerte brillo celeste que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

- ¡Aaaaaaa! - gritó el chico, adolorido.

- ¡Marlon! - gritó B'T X, a causa de la desesperación por su donante, sin poder ayudarlo.

La guerrera apuntó su espada al cuello de Marlon, retrocedió un par de pasos tomando carrera y corrió rápidamente a darle el golpe final.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Gritó el joven cerrando los ojos evitando mirar a su enemiga.

Cuando ella terminó de hacer el movimiento de ataque, una gran luz brilló y se escuchó un sonido similar a dos espadas chocarse. Enseguida pude verse la esposa que apresaba el cuello del chico cayó al piso de hielo partida a la mitad.

- ¡Marloooon! - Volvió a Gritar X.

Cuando esa luz se disipó en cuestión de un segundo pudo verse que una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, ojos negros, vestida con un traje enterizo de color rosa con un pronunciado escote que podía avistarse del lado del corazón un tatuaje rojo con forma de rosa, que había logrado esquivar el ataque mortal.

Marlon hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y abrió débilmente sus ojos, producto del talismán que estaba absorbiendo la energía de su cuerpo. Al mirar en frente de él se encontró con esa sorpresa.

- Ca... Caballero... Rosa.- Alcanzó a decir por la debilidad que lo afectaba cada vez mas.

- ¡Comandante Leopoldo! - dijo B'T X, atónito.

Aramis se lanzó al ataque con su gran espada armándose una ardua lucha entre espadachines. El sonido de las espadas se escuchaban haciendo eco en el lugar, cada una que esquivaba el ataque de la otra provocaba el quebrantamiento de los grandes bloques de hielo cercanos y la pelea se tornaba cada vez mas difícil. En ese momento, las dos atacaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que ambas espadas chocaran sin ceder fuerzas. Caballero Rosa comenzó a imponer mas presión en su arma logrando que su contrincante soltara la espada involuntariamente cayendo lejos de ella y clavándose fijamente en la nieve.

Sin desaprovechar el momento, alrededor del filo de la espada de Aramis comenzaron a volar pétalos de rosas rojas, que al atacar a la enemiga logró clavársela en el estómago y que aquellos pétalos cayeran sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de la chica.

- No quise hacerlo, pero no me dejaste otra opción.- susurró Aramis al ver que se quedó con la victoria.

Las prensas y los talismanes que inmovilizaban a los guerreros se desvanecieron. Producto de eso, Marlon cayó pero Caballero Rosa lo tomó con sus manos evitando que se llegue al suelo. B'T X, por su parte, se acercó a ambos rápidamente al ver que ya podía moverse de nuevo.

Justo entonces, Falcon acompañado de su beta aparecieron en el lugar encontrándose a los otros guerreros.

- ¡Aramis, has venido! - sonrió Falcon al verla.

- Asi es y tengo muchas cosas por decirles. - mencionó la rubia con seriedad.

- Aramis...- musitó Marlon cobrando el conocimiento - Gracias por salvarme.

- De nada. - respondió ella quien lo ayudaba a levantarse. - Mi deber es proteger a La Luz De La Esperanza de todo mal para que no se extinga jamás.

Marlon, solo sonrió ante las palabras de su aliada, pero su único anhelo era poder rescatar a su amada y salvar nuevamente al mundo. Los guerreros se subieron a cada uno de sus Betas y se marcharon hacia donde Homero y Luna del Norte se encontraban. Pero entre las congeladas colinas, Joe estaba observándolos como abandonaban el lugar de la batalla, sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- Malditos, pudieron vencer a mis Guerreros Mágicos pero no podrán vencer a un Caballero de Hielo.- dijo Joe, eufórico desapareciendo mágicamente del lugar.

_**Notas.**_

Holas chicos y chicas que siguen esta historia. Tarde mucho en publicar éste capítulo porque por mis estudios y trabajo no he tenido tiempo suficiente.

Comenzó la primer batalla contra uno de los Caballeros de Hielo. Aramis llego justo porque ella es quien tiene la informacion necesaria para poder guiar a los Guardianes Espirituales. Ron por su parte, aparecerá mas adelante…

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, ya que es mi primer Fic. Sin más que decirles, nos estaremos encontrando pronto en el Capítulo V que lo tengo casi listo. Me despido y Gracias Totales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**El Misterio de Los Emperadores Aguilas**

Lourdes se encontraba en una gran tormenta de nieve, no sentía frio porque llevaba puesta su armadura de combate y eso la ayudaba. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, en aquel frio paisaje entre la ventisca de nieve pudo avistar una figura masculina parada en lo alto de una de las blancas colinas. Al acercarse, pudo ver que era su amado quien la esperaba con ansias. Ella, sin dudarlo fue directo a sus brazos que la recibieron con calidez.

- Marlon... Has venido hasta aquí sólo por mi.- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Él, sin decir ni una palabra la tomó por la mejilla y la besó con ternura haciendo que ella respondiera al beso.

- Marlon yo te amo. - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que la tormenta amainaba.

Entonces un montón de plumas negras comenzaron a volar alrededor del chico provocando que la legendaria Guardiana Espiritual se alejara para observar el espectáculo. Repentinamente, una mujer con armadura totalmente negra con características a un águila, grandiosas alas del mismo color, y con su rostro cubierto por un casco con forma del mismo animal, aparece al lado de Marlon que estaba parado frente a ella sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Interrogo Lourdes.

- Vine a buscar a mi amado.- respondió la misteriosa mujer quien abrazaba al chico.- Hiciste un buen trabajo mi amor. - mirándolo fijamente y besándole suavemente en los labios.- Has encontrado a la prisionera.

- ¿Acaso le dijo mi amor? - musitó Lourdes, con tristeza. - ¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó ella con cierto coraje.

- Soy la dueña del amor de Marlon y la dueña de su corazón puro. No es necesario que te diga mas nada porque tu vida hasta aquí llegó. - dijo al atacarla con una bola de energía que se desprendió de su mano.

-¡ Aaaaaaaa! - gritó Lourdes, adolorida. - ¡Eso, eso no es cierto!- gritó furiosa.- ¡El me ama solo a mí, yo no permitiré que digas tal mentira! - atacando con su bastón triple.

- ¡Detente! - gritó Marlon haciendo que la Guardiana detenga su ataque con rudeza. - Lourdes... Miles de veces me has rechazado y miles de veces he sufrido por eso. Gracias a ese motivo le entregue mi corazón a ella que es a quien amo realmente porque el sentimiento que una vez existió por ti ha quedado en el pasado. De esta forma he jurado lealtad al Reino del Águila Austral transformando mi luz en oscuridad. - Declaró con una frialdad reflejada en su voz.

- No...- alcanzo a susurrar Lourdes derramando lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- Ya lo has escuchado... ¡Eso significa que tú debes morir maldita rata!- Atacó la otra mujer con su espada a la Guardiana Espiritual...

- ¡Nooooo! - Gritó desesperada- ¡Marloooooon!

...

- ¡Marlooon! - Gritó Lourdes sentándose ligeramente en su cama- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso fue solo un sueño? - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

- Ha despertado señorita. - Habló Adler quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama. - La Dama de Cortesía la encontró desmayada cuando entró a la habitación y enseguida llamó a que la atendieran. He venido a ver personalmente que usted se encuentra bien.

- Gracias...- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Señorita, usted debe enterarse del porqué usted está aquí en el Reino. - habló el Rey, serio. - la esperaré en la Sala Real luego de que se haya recuperado.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación.

Lourdes se sentó en la cama, mientras que una chica que estaba parada al lado de ella con un elegante vestido la observaba con una dulce mirada.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - interrogó la Guardiana a la joven.

- Soy Aisha. Seré su Dama de Cortesía en el reino. - se presentó haciendo una reverencia. - Estaré a sus órdenes, princesa.

- ¿Princesa? - se preguntó Lourdes, divertida. - No, yo no soy una princesa. Soy Una de Los Legendarios Guardianes Espirituales del Imperio de Las Máquinas. Soy Lourdes.

- ¿Imperio de las Máquinas? - preguntó la jovencita, sorprendida.

- así es. - asintió Lourdes.

- Entonces tu... Tu... - alcanzó a decir Aisha.

...

- ¿Que? ¿Que toda esa gente pertenecía al Imperio de las Máquinas?! - gritó sorprendidamente, Marlon.

- Así es, Marlon. - asintió Aramis. - Ellos pertenecían al batallón infantil Dragones del Imperio. Entre ellos se encontraban Adler y Kylia, hijos de Kamila y El Ilusionista heredando el gran poder de sus padres y por ese motivo se los nombraron jefes de aquel batallón enviándolos a una misión en la Antártida por pedido de Juggler. Se los envió en uno de los Betas Águilas, que fue creado para dicha misión.

- ¿A que tipo de misión mandaron a aquellos niños para exponerlos a tal frio? - preguntó Marlon, enojado.

- El Emperador quería extender el Imperio y nada mejor que en la Antártida, aprovechando el clima congelante para probar nuevos betas que en aquel tiempo estaban siento creados. Pero tiempo después de que los niños llegaron al lugar, escuche una conversación de La Dama de la Ilusión y El Ilusionista de que habían hecho un pacto de sangre con el Dios Águila a través de un hechizo, ya que ellos eran hechiceros antes de que juraran lealtad al Imperio, pertenecientes a la magia negra.

- Es por eso la técnica de levitación. - dedujo Falcon, impresionado.

- Esa fue la razón, entonces de que mi proyector pudo ver que la fuente de energía era ella misma. - acotó B'T X.

- Ellos formaron aquel reino porque son los representantes del Dios Águila en la Tierra, que según la leyenda ellos buscan formar hechiceros a través de su aura. Pueden manejar cualquier elemento dependiendo del lugar en dónde se haya desarrollado su entrenamiento. Por eso el congelamiento global. - siguió Explicando la mujer.

- Dime una cosa, Aramis. ¿Porqué ellos buscaban esto? - preguntó Homero presionando un botón mostrando en la pantalla principal una imagen acercada del momento en que Lourdes estaba en su oficina con la medalla dorada en sus manos.

- ¡Que... No... No... No puede ser! - pudo decir la ex comandante del Imperio producto de la sorpresa. - ¡Esa joya... Es... Es la Poderosa Medalla Mágica!

- Estuve observando los rasgos de la medalla y es exactamente igual a la roca representativa de los Cuatro Guardianes Espirituales del Imperio. ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que esto significa?

- Esta bien. - suspiró ella. - Según la leyenda, esta joya representa a los Guardianes del Planeta basados en los cuatro elementos del Mundo que perteneció a la más poderosa hechicera de magia blanca a quien se la llamaba la reina de la magia. Era la única capaz de detener el conjuro de la Perla Polar, evitando que el Dios Águila reine por siempre. Después de esto, antiguamente a cualquier hechicero de magia blanca o negra lo quemaban vivo por miedo a que la reencarnación de Águila vuelva a la Tierra, pero el máximo poder de la joya solo puede ser despertado por la gran reina de la magia, y si cae en manos del mal, solo lograra aumentar el poder de dicho ser. - Explicó Aramis.

- Pero entonces ¿cómo pudo el Imperio conseguir tal elemento? - volvió a preguntar Homero.

- Luego de la última Guerra Mundial, hubo miles de muertos, entre ellos la reina de la magia. Encontraron aquel talismán entre sus ropas y lo tomaron. Su esposo, su pequeña hija y su amiguito sobrevivieron y formaron parte del Imperio. Fueron entrenados como soldados, como a todos los demás y cuando ya tenían la edad suficiente, los obligaron a jurar lealtad a ambos jóvenes ya convertidos en adultos en el cual ellos se negaron y fueron derivados al bajo mundo. Allí fueron maltratados y golpeados hasta no dar más. Luego de varios años fueron padres de una hermosa niña que era Lourdes a quienes se la arrancaron de las manos cuando era una bebe. Ocho años después, el Emperador decide la ejecución de sus padres luego de que la pobre mujer había dado a luz a una pequeña niña que es Karina.- Contó Aramis la historia con desgarrante dolor reflejada en su voz. - Cada Beta Guardián Espiritual fue basado en las bestias de dicho talismán utilizando gran parte de su poder a través de distintas metodologías tecnológicas. Con el paso de los años, la joya desaparece repentinamente del Imperio al igual que su abuelo, sin saber absolutamente nada de él ni de su B'T Lamour.

- Entonces era cierto que Kaos era abuelo de Lourdes. - musitó Marlon, recordándolo.

- ¿Tu lo conociste? - preguntó Aramis mirándolo con ojos como platos por la sorpresa que se llevó.

- Así es. - Absintio el joven guerrero.- Fue antes de que tenga mi encuentro con Ron, vivía en un hermoso bosque cercano a uno de los primeros puntos lejanos del Imperio.

- Aramis, por favor. Cuéntanos del Reino del Águila Austral. - sugirió Falcon, interrumpiéndolos.

- El Reino del Águila Austral debe encontrarse, seguramente fueron enviados el batallón infantil y en donde allí se situaban las ruinas del gran Castillo de Cristal entre los glaciares y la nieve. Según cuenta la leyenda que la constelación de la Cruz del Sur es representada por cuatro caballeros con armaduras de plata llamados Los Caballeros de Hielo, que son los guardianes de dicho reino y a la vez son poderosos hechiceros de magia negra. - terminó de explicar la rubia.

- Entonces toda la gente que vive allí en este momento, una vez fueron parte del Imperio.- pensó en voz alta el Guardián del Sur. - Ahora comprendo porque Camila se negó a que Karina fuera a aquella misión con la excusa de que ella no estaba aún.

- ¡Ha ha ha ha ha! - se pudo escuchar una voz masculina que provenía del exterior. - Los encontré, les dije que esta no es una ruta turística para que anden paseando por aquí.

- Es uno de los Caballeros de Hielo. - dijo Aramis.

- ¡No permitiré que sigan mas allá de este punto! ¡TORRENTE GÉLIDO! - Atacó el caballero al gran beta en donde todos iban a bordo.

- ¡Aaaaaa! - gritaron todos los guerreros al unísono.

- ¡No queda otra opción que luchar! - gritó Marlon, decididamente al mismo tiempo que se montaba a B'T X.

Ambos aparecieron frente a Joe, quien atacó una y otra vez sin poder alcanzarlos moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- No podrás esquivarme todo el tiempo, o ¿a caso tienes miedo, niñito? - hablo Joe con ironía.

- ¿Niñito yo? ¡Estás muy equivocado! - reprochó Marlon.- ¡MUÑEQUERA MORTAL!

La muñequera del chico comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora, desprendiendo una gran energía que iba directo al caballero, explotando justo en frente de él.

- ¡Si, lo logramos! - Gritó el chico, emocionado.

- Te equivocas, Marlon. - contradijo B'T X. - El enemigo aun sigue en pie.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! - Dijo su donante, asombrado, mirando como el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

De repente, de esa gran nube negra, una cadena comenzó voló hacia los guerreros enredándose entre ellos dejándolos sin escapatoria.

- ¡Marlon! - Gritó Falcon, desesperado.

- ¡Marlon! - Gritó también Homero.

- ¡Nooo! - Gritó Aramis, asustada.

- Así es.- afirmó Joe. - creíste que me habías derrotado pero no es así. Recuerda que yo soy uno de los representantes de las estrellas del Cruz del Sur y les va a ser imposible derrotarme. - ¡CADENA DE CRISTAL!

La cadena que los rodeó comenzó a convertirse en hielo, y congelar de a poco a todo que estaba tocando, como la armadura de Marlon y la coraza metálica de B'T X.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Esto se está congelando! - preguntó Marlon comenzando a desesperarse.

- La Cadena de Cristal no es como cualquier cadena ordinaria. Gracias a mis poderes y la magia que me ofrecieron los Emperadores Águilas, esta cadena tiene el poder de congelar cualquier cosa que toca. Puede congelar cualquier cosa, desde un ser viviente hasta un mar completo. Cuando estén congelados más de la mitad, comenzarás a perder tus cinco sentidos y cuando eso suceda, ese será tu fin. Ahora disfruta de tu muerte. - Explicó Joe con maldad.

- ¡No seré vencido, y salvaré a Lourdes de las garras del mal! - Gritó el guerrero intentando zafarse.

- No será tan fácil. - negó Joe. - Ustedes son mil veces inferiores a los Reyes Águilas y el poder que ellos poseen es inmensurable, ningún insecto y ninguna ave puede ingresar al reino así como así.

Aramis quien estaba salió al exterior de B'T Luna del Norte, contempló en silencio la batalla por solo un instante.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea, Aramis? - preguntó Homero desde el interior.

- No estoy segura de eso. Recordé una forma de creer poder derrotar a los Águila, según la leyenda, pero debo investigarlo con B'T Rosemary. - Respondió la radiante rubia.

- ¿Podrías por favor decirnos cual esa forma que cuenta la leyenda? - suplicó Falcon, con preocupación.

- Esa forma, según la leyenda es...

...

- ¡Las Cruces de Plata de los Caballeros de Hielo! - dijo Lourdes, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos de asombro.

- Así es. Esa es la única manera de poder derrotar a los Águila, pero para lograrlo deben derrotar a los cuatro caballeros. - explicó Aisha.

- Marlon y los Guardianes Espirituales lograrán llegar hasta aquí y vencer a los Águilas. - habló la chica de gran trenza.

- Los Guardianes... Espirituales... - susurró la joven.

- Así es.- afirmó la guerrera.- Marlon vendrá por mí porque él es el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Él es quien posee un Fragmento de Sol en su interior y no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. El es mucho más poderoso que los Cuatro Guardianes Espirituales atacando juntos y además... – hizo un breve silencio al detenerse bruscamente - Me prometió por su amor que siempre me protegería sobre todas las cosas. - Explicó Lourdes saliendo de su habitación caminando por los grandes pasillos dirigiéndose a la gran Sala de Cristal en donde Lord Adler la había citado.

Mientras tanto, Aisha quedó totalmente atónita con las palabras que Lourdes había dicho. Sabia a la perfección que realmente ella poseía ese corazón puro que la princesa de la magia debía tener.

- Fue una de las mejores guerreras del Imperio de las Máquinas y ahora inimaginablemente es la Princesa de la Magia. Ella no podrá sola combatir contra Lord Adler y Miss Kylia. Debo hacer algo para ayudarla, aunque me costara la vida. - pensó la jovencita en voz alta entre el silencio de aquel cuarto. - Por el amor de ambos Guerreros, Dios Misericordioso ayuda a los dos guerreros por todo el amor que se tienen, ayúdalos. Te lo suplico. - Suplicó ella arrodillándose en la cama mirando al cielo a través de la ventana del cuarto, en el que podía apreciarse la constelación de La Cruz del Sur brillando intensamente.

Notas

¡Holaaas! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo el quinto capítulo de la historia. Esto realmente se pone emocionante, Aramis ya llego y solo me falta la llegada del Guardián Espiritual del Este… agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, principalmente a Yume Yang quien sigue este Fic. Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo episodio. Gracias Totales.


End file.
